


Gosh, I Missed You

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [22]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After a guys weekend with Rafael, Landon’s more than happy to be home.It doesn’t hurt that Hope gives him a very warm welcome when he does.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 6





	Gosh, I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a follow up to ‘Too Far Away’.

As soon as he got in the door, he was assaulted by her lips on his.

“Miss me, naughty wolf?” He whispered as their lips broke for air.

In response, she pulled on his belt and dug her head into his shoulder.

Bringing her mouth back to his, their kisses were filled with passion and need.

“Fuck yes, I missed you. I missed your lips, the feeling of them against mine.” She whispered as she gave him a chaste peck.

“I missed your chest, how it feels so comforting when we sleep.” She whispered as she kissed down his chest to his waistband.

He gulped as she started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down.

His boxers came with them, showing his soft dick.

“I missed your dick, how it always feels so damn good inside me.” She whispered as she started to softly slide her hands up and down his shaft while they kissed.

“Fucckkk...” he moaned after they were finished kissing. She pushed him down onto the couch and grabbed one of the pillows on it and slipped it under her knees.

Then her mouth made its descent down his shaft as she sat on her knees in front of him.

“Fuck! Hope, fuck!” He moaned as her head moved itself up and down on his shaft, her tongue occasionally swirling around the head or gently lapping at it. His hands went around her head, supporting her as her mouth moved up and down on his shaft.

“Naughty wolf...” he moaned and she broke apart from his dick.

“Who missed her sexy phoenix. _Very much_.” She answered his moan and then ran her tongue gently up and down his shaft before kissing around his balls gently.

“God. Hope, you’re going to make me...” he moaned and she moved away from his balls.

“Cum? That’s the point, sexy phoenix.” She whispered before gently bringing the head of his dick back into her mouth and moved her tongue around it in a circular motion.

Precum soon escaped his head as her mouth moved into a smirk and she lapped at the head.

“Hope! Fuck, I’m going to fill your mouth.” He moaned as he came, cum filling her mouth for a bit before sliding down her throat.

She broke off from his dick and smiled.

“We’re going to bed, naughty wolf. _Right now_.” He commanded as he bought her up into a bridal style carry and laid her down onto their bed, only in a sexy and silky cami and shorts.

She let out a soft moan as she felt her back hit their sheets before her lips were attacked by his, obviously needy and hungry. Soon his lips began to move downward before he gently slid off the straps of the cami, pulling the top down to show off her tits. Soon, his lips were all over them.

“I missed your lips, your tits....oh god, I missed you, Hope.” she heard him groan.

Finally, he made his descent into one of his nipples, causing her to moan out.

“Pl-please...” she moaned as he broke off from one nipple and smirked. He soon moved to the other one, his hands moving up her legs as he did so.

“Hmm...please what?” He asked as he broke off from her nipple.

“I don’t know...just don’t stop...” she whispered.

He kissed down her clothed stomach and gently pulled down her shorts, hitting the floor.

Using his hands to pull apart her legs, he smirked.

“I definitely missed _this_.” He whispered as one of his hands went and softly explored her folds.

This caused her breath to grow quicker. His hand left her folds before his mouth took its place.

His mouth kissed around her inner and outer folds before leaving a few kisses at her entrance.

Then his mouth moved to the top of her folds and opened, his tongue flicking softly at her clit.

“Landon....” she moaned as his tongue changed, moving around her clit in a circular motion instead.

“Oh goddd...don’t you dare fucking stopppp...” Hope moaned as his tongue gently moved around her clit in a circular motion for a few more minutes

“Landon....Landonnnn...” she moaned as she came around his talented mouth.

Soon, his bottoms met the floor with her silky shorts.

He kissed her hungrily, their naked lower bodies meeting as they did so.

“Please...make love to me...” she moaned

“All in due time, someone isn’t quite up for the task yet.” He whispered as he continued to press his soft dick against her folds.

“No. Right fucking now. I don’t care...” she moaned as her hand reached down and gently guided his soft dick inside her.

“Hmm...not much use, naughty wolf.” He whispered back

“You’re inside me. That’s what matters. Besides, little Kirby will wake up in no time.” She stated breathily.

It was true. Being enclaved in her pussy felt good, even if he wasn’t hard.

Soon, in what felt like no time at all, he was hard.

That’s when he begun to thrust. Slow, loving, and gentle thrusts as he held her close to him as they lay together.

“You feel so good, sexy phoenix. God, I missed this.” She moaned as her own hips rolled against his.

Soon, his back hit their sheets as she flipped them but still kept him close. His hands went to the small of her back as he jerked upwards inside her. The thrusts were still slow, loving, and gentle in a steady rhythm. Moans, groans, and grunts followed from the both of them as well as the sound of skin hitting skin.

“God, I missed you.” He moaned as he felt himself get deeper inside her and bought her back onto their sheets. Soon the thrusts became a little less gentle, steady, or slow. He was going to burst soon and he knew it.

“Are...are you close too?” He asked her and she nodded.

Her hands were now firmly on his back, nails almost digging in as she held him tight. One of his hands on her back moved down to play with her clit as she moaned out.

“God. Landon. Landon. Landon.” She said, almost chanting his name like a mantra.

Finally with a whine and a whimper, she fell apart and let herself cum.

Feeling her walls softly collapsing around him, he came too. Her walls were soon coated with his cum.

Breathless, he rolled off her and out of her to his side of the bed. She was similarly breathless.

Quickly, he bought her into his arms and into a loving embrace.

“So, naughty wolf, does that count as fucking you proper?” He whispered.

“Possibly. We might need to go another round to make sure, sexy phoenix.” She whispered and he let out a light chuckle.


End file.
